


Call My Name and Save Me From The Dark

by jbucks98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comfort, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbucks98/pseuds/jbucks98
Summary: Can be read as a continuation of "All My Emotions Feel Like Explosions", but not necessary to read that.TW for mentions of depression.Reader has a bad day in the midst of a depressive episode, but Suga's ready to help.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Call My Name and Save Me From The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence.  
> I hope you enjoy! Constructive criticism is always welcome!

You’d known something bad was coming, like the first signs of an illness, or a conversation starting with “We need to talk.” That didn’t make your depressive episode any easier to deal with, though. 

You kicked yourself for not being more attentive to the symptoms- how much energy it took you to talk or even smile, how hopeless you felt about your academic future, the way you’d moved from standing to sitting in the shower.

Everything seemed like a chore, until all your days melded together, and you were content with merely lying in bed and letting the hours pass you by.

You were no stranger to these slumps, but this was the first depressive episode your boyfriend, Sugawara Koushi, would be in your life for. Even though you two had had an in-depth conversation about your depression and what it entailed, you figured it would be safer to keep him at arm’s length for as long as possible.

It wasn’t worth it to bother him with your petty problems. He deserved someone ebullient, excited about life, without their own mind betraying them and putting a damper on their spirits. 

On this particular day, you’d been under the covers for hours, ignoring every notification and alarm on your phone. Not even the stench of your own body odor or the greasy hair on your head could motivate you to move from your refuge of blankets.

Here, you didn’t have any responsibilities, or pressures, or people to see you while you were in such a state-

Your phone chimed for what felt like the hundredth time, this time in rapid succession. Half in anticipation and half in dread, you flailed around until you could pull your phone to your chest.

The glaring light made you squint, so you could just barely make out that you had one... two... _seven_ texts from Suga. As much as you wanted to power off your device and wallow in your own misery, you knew your boyfriend would express his more... _chaotic_ side if you went for much longer without answering him.

You took a deep breath and skimmed through the texts, which ranged from **“Good morning, darling! I can’t wait to hear about how your presentation goes today 😍”** to **“Is everything alright? I talked to Michimiya and she said you weren’t in class today. Text me?”** to **“Did you find someone more devilishly handsome to spend your lunch break with? :(”**

You bit your lip, mentally adding up the list of grievances against you. You’d skipped out on a presentation in your Early Childhood Psychology class with a hard headed professor, you’d made a dear friend worry about you, you stood up your loving boyfriend, your laundry basket looked like it was about to burst. . .

Before you could toss your phone against the wall and curl up beneath the blankets again, your device rang in your hand, briefly taking your attention away from your downward spiral.

Your heart knew who the caller would be before your head did, and at the sight of your boyfriend’s infectious grin in his contact picture, you found your thumb moving on autopilot to answer the call. 

You were dumbstruck for a minute at the sound of heavy breathing on the other side of the phone, until you dared to say “Um. . . hello?” and heard the familiar shout of your name, followed by a rustling, a clatter, and a “ _Shit- sorry-”_

“Suga, are you okay?” you asked, your heart rate spiking at the possibility that there could be something wrong. 

“I should be asking _you_ that, you know!” he said indignantly, and you gave a soft whimper. You heard him take a deep breath, before he said “I swear, I’m not angry. I was just. . . a little scared, you know?”

It seemed like there was no end to the list of things you had done wrong today. You let out a small wail at the thought, prompting Suga to say “Darling. . . please talk to me.”

You couldn’t; the thought of reliving this nightmarish day was enough to paralyze you. Suga sighed as the silence stretched on, before saying “I don’t know if this is the right time, but I’m actually at your door. . .”

You heard his tone brighten in a faux attempt to lift the somber atmosphere, as he quipped “You wouldn’t let your favorite boyfriend freeze to death on your doorstep, now, would you?”

Any other day, you would have responded with a witty remark, with laughter and banter flowing easily between the two of you. Today, though, all you could muster was “Coming,” and before Suga could respond, you hung up the phone. 

Lifting the blankets off of you felt like you were escaping from a pile of rubble. The trek from your bedroom to the front doorway suddenly felt like the proverbial journey of a thousand miles.

You slogged your way over to the door, opening it and recoiling at the breeze, as it was the first hint of fresh air you’d felt all day. 

As the door creaked open, Suga, who seemed like he was raising a fist to knock on the door, started to give you one of his world-famous smiles - until he took in your appearance. Compared to his vivacious eyes, cream knit sweater, and black jeans, you knew you were a shocking contrast displaying your greasy hair, red-rimmed eyes, and stained outfit.

Suga didn’t comment on your disheveled look or the tear tracks on your cheeks, though, merely cocking his head and softly asking “Today’s a bad day, huh?” 

That was all it took before you burst into tears, forcing Suga to juggle his bags, phone, and coat before slipping inside to comfort you.

The very second he closed the door, you were swept up into Suga’s arms, your face buried in his firm chest. As he carried you to the couch, you heard him mumbling sweet nothings into your hair, and you managed to catch the words “beautiful” and “strong”.

You cringed, your self-esteem not allowing you to believe he could be talking about you. Suga seemed to notice your tension, because once he laid you on the couch, he ran a hand through your hair, purposely letting his nimble fingers dance through the strands before he leaned over to kiss your forehead. 

“I’m going to make us some food, okay, love? I promise I’ll be right here if you need me.”

You were still whimpering, choking out sobs, before you managed to cry out “I’m sorry- I’m sorry for ignoring you- for missing our lunch date- for being a _mess_ -”

“Oh, love,” Suga murmured in that gentle tone he saved just for the two of you, leaning over to press the softest of kisses on your lips. You sniffled and took a deeper breath, his soothing voice and touch acting like a balm for your miseries at least at the moment.

Noticing your attempt to keep your tears at bay, Suga gave you a warm smile, squeezing your shoulder. 

“For now, why don’t you lie down and rest, okay? We can talk once the food’s ready.”

You didn’t have the heart to tell Suga that you had slept most of the day away, so you just nodded and curled up on the couch, squeezing your burning eyes shut. As you willed your stiff body to relax, you heard Suga moving around your kitchen with ease, stacking pans and shutting drawers.

The domesticity of it made your heart ache, and for a moment, your senses were dulled by the comfort of just knowing Suga was there. You weren’t looking forward to Suga seeing the complexities of your depression in person, but as his soft mutterings to himself soothed you into slumber, you knew you wanted to keep fighting for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please take care of yourselves, and feel free to message me if you need anyone to talk to.  
> I'm thinking about continuing this just so I can indulge in some Suga comfort! :)


End file.
